beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Shu Kurenai
is the deuteragonist of the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. He currently battles with his Beyblade, Spriggan Requiem 0 Zeta. Shu Kurenai is also one of the Supreme Four. In Beyblade Burst Evolution, he joins the New York team to battle in the World Championships. Appearance Shu is quite tall for his age and has white hair and blood red eyes. His attire includes a pink dress shirt with a black tie with a red, a black high collared vest over his shirt, long black pants, and black shoes. His tie and vest bear red markings, including a singular line across the lower half of his tie, and an inverted triangle composed of several lines on his vest. His right hand sports a red fingerless glove with yellow accents. He has a scar over his right eye, inflicted by Lui Shirasagi in a previous battle, but it is usually covered by his hair, and therefore unseen but lifts his hair when he wins a battle to show his scar. As Red Eye Red Eye wears a dark grey mask featuring four long red stripes. It only shows his glowing red eyes and his mouth. He has very pale skin and wears a long white jacket with a high collar. He also has longer white hair and a black shirt under his jacket. Upon donning the mask, His voice is becomes noticeably deeper than before, implying that mask has a voice-altering feature Personality Described as a genius blader, Shu is a favorite in his hometown. However, he does not rely on talent alone and is very hardworking when it comes to Beyblade. He is one of the best bladers to ever play the sport, managing to surpass Valt Aoi and win his first WBBA tournament in less than a year. Shu is calm and patient, and prefers to be alone most of the time. He maintains a cool exterior in front of others, however underneath this lies a burning hot fighting spirit. He is quite standoffish towards people he doesn't know well, with Valt and Xander Shakadera being exceptions. Because of this, he is sometimes seen as aloof and even as a 'spoiled brat', as described by Rantaro Kiyama in the first episode of the anime. In the anime, Shu is shown to be a good cook: this is because his parents are often busy and away from home, so he has to take care of himself. Shu was shown to be stubborn when dealing with his shoulder injury. Despite strict orders from the doctor to give his body some time to rest and recover, he still insisted on practicing for his upcoming matches and often denied being in pain. This caused some friction between him and Valt, who out of concern for his friend, suggested that he forfeit their battle. After turning back into Shu from being Red Eye, he became very unhappy and the opposite of his personality from before. As Red Eye Shu's personality takes a much darker turn in Beyblade Burst Evolution'' ''upon becoming Red Eye. He changes into a quiet yet powerful blader who is willing to destroy others' beys to win. This drastic personality change is due to Lui Shirasagi breaking his Storm Spryzen and humiliating him in Beyblade Burst, and then later losing to Free de la Hoya, the strongest blader in the world, after joining the Raging Bulls, a legendary American team. He seeks out those who pose a challenge to defeat, scouting the globe for particularly strong bladers. This is an effort to improve his own skills to order defeat Free and Lui one day. However, it seems that Shu no longer remembers Valt or cares about their friendship and rivalry, evidenced by him roughly pushing Valt aside and demanding him to leave after his identity is revealed. It should be interesting to note that Shu's personality as Red Eye is eerily similar to that of Lui, with his new desire to seek out opponents he views as worthy to face and how he is set on defeating all who get in his way. Biography Background Beyblade Burst (anime) Shu was introduced in Lets Go! Valtryek!, where he is first seen on a TV broadcast on Beyblade. He is introduced as one of the strongest Bladers around, and easily defeats his opponent with a single hit. During his journey home, he sees Valt training and questions what he is doing, to which he smiles and encourages him to continue. During Valt's first round match in the local tournament, he is shocked when Valt performs a Rush Launch. Beyblade Burst (manga) Beyblades * Spryzen Spread Fusion: Shu's blade in the manga. *Spryzen S2 Knuckle Unite: Shu's primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Burst. *Legend Spryzen S3 7 Merge: Shu's primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Burst Evolution as Red Eye. *Spriggan Requiem 0 Zeta: Shu's evolved Beyblade in the Beyblade: Burst Evolution manga. Special Moves *Counter Break: *Upper Launch: *Ultra Upper Launch *Ultra Counter Break: *Crux Boost: Shu holds his launcher vertically with his left hand, and when he is about to launch he rapidly switches to a horizontal launch. When launched, Spryzen moves around at a very high speed and with great stability and can usually burst beys effortlessly or weaken them enough for another hit to burst the bey. *Requiem Slash: Battles Relationships Valt Aoi Valt is Shu's best friend, whom the former idolizes, and the two have known each other since kindergarten. Valt is continually inspired by the hard-work and focus Shu puts into blading, and continually seeks advice from him. Shu tends to drop his cold front in front of Valt and smiles more easily around him. He's also very protective of Valt and constantly looks looks out for him. Shu's faith in Valt is unshakable, and while others may become exasperated with Valt's empty-headed antics, Shu never stops believing in him. He views Valt as a worthy opponent and rival. Toko Aoi and Nika Aoi Because they are Valt's younger siblings, Shu also cares about them. In the Japanese version, both siblings refer to Shu as "Shu-kun" despite being younger than him, indicating that they're quite comfortable with each other. Daigo Kurogami Shu and Daigo originally only spoke in passing. Shu was the only one to notice that Daigo cheated during his match with Yugo, and saw how the guilt affected him. He approached Daigo privately and offered some words of comfort, even going out of his way to lie to Daigo's little brother, Ryota, so that the latter wouldn't see his brother in a bad light. This spurred a budding friendship between the two. Shu and Daigo seem to get along, most likely because they're both quiet people. Xander Shakadera Like Valt, Shu and Xander are great friends and have been since kindergarten. The two of them have a deep mutual respect for one another and always look out for each other. Shu sees Xander as a trustful friend and worthy rival in terms of Beyblade, given that both are members of the Supreme Four. Wakiya Murasaki Shu respects Wakiya as an equal member of the team, and is willing to accept the other blader's challenges and intense will to surpass him. Shu can also see past Wakiya's blustering and overly-confident exterior to see that he has insecurities about losing as well, which is why he reminds him that losing a battle isn't the end of the world, and teaches him that it is best to be resilient and persistent. Lui Shirasagi Shu and Lui have a shared hatred for one another: While Shu feels the need to avenge his loss at Lui's hand at the last tournament, Lui wishes to crush Shu's dreams and break his spirit. This causes them to fight their hardest against each other. After his previous loss, which left Shu very shaken, he pushes himself to the limit, ignoring Lui's poisonous taunts to beat him in battle. Even when Shu loses against Lui for the second time and Spryzen is destroyed, he still has the burning desire to win, and promises never to stop trying. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Shu, see Shu Kurenai/Gallery. Trivia *He shares the same surname with Ren Kurenai from Beyblade: Shogun Steel. Based off one of Ren Kurenai's trivia (who is very similar to Ren Aoi from Kamen Rider ) in many aspects, he also shares his first name with Shu Aoi, Ren Aoi's son. Also shares his name Shu with Shu Sakamaki from Diabolik Lovers. *Spryzen's beast design resembles that of an Oni and Takeda Shingen from Sengoku Basara series. *His name, Shu, and his bey, Spriggan Requiem share the same initials, hinting at the letter S in the centre of his bey. *He is similar to Sasuke Uchiha from the Naruto anime franchise, because both are idolized by many girls; but they don't care about it. References * http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/beyblade/chara/ de:Shu Kurenai Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Protagonists Category:Supreme Four Category:Raging Bulls